The Reason
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATED! Ketika banyak alasan untuk menerimaku dalam hidupmu dan aku akan membuatmu melihatku sebagai seorang yang mencintaimu. Tsubasa X Sanae. RnR please ! (All whole stories revised! Please read starting from chapter 1)
1. Marriage ? part 1

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reason belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing(s) : Sanae Nakazawa X Tsubasa Ozora**

**Warning : OOC bangget, miss typo(s), cerita pasaran, obsesi terpendam author terungkap di sini**

**Special Fiction for All Captain Tsubasa's Lover especially TsuSan Lover**

**Chapter 1**

***Marriage(?) part 1***

**=== HAPPY READING ===**

"Pokoknya aku belum mau menikah! Usiaku kan masih 20 tahun! Aku masih ingin menekuni sepak bola. Titik!"

Seorang laki-laki bernama Tsubasa Ozora kini tengah bernegosiasi-tepatnya menentang sebuah keputusan dadakan yang dibuat oleh ayahnya yang baru saja pulang dari berlayar di lautan Pasifik.

"Hei! Siapa bilang dengan menikah kau tidak bisa menekuni sepak bolamu? Kau justru bisa lebih focus tanpa harus pusing dengan makan malam, air panas untuk mandi dan segala kebutuhanmu!" jelas sang ayah kepada anak laki-laki pertamanya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau! Lagi pula aku belum pernah melihat calon istriku. Biarkan aku memilih sendiri jika aku benar-benar siap!" jawab Tsubasa.

"Tidak bisa! Kau akan menikah minggu depan! Manfaatkan waktu satu minggumu untuk lebih mengenal calon istrimu!" ujar sang ayah lagi. "Nanti malam kau akan bertemu dengannya. Bersiap-siaplah." Tambah sang ayah sambil meninggalkan Tsubasa sendiri di ruang keluarganya.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Haah.. sebenarnya apa sih yang ayahku pikirkan sehingga aku diminta untuk menikah secepat ini? Apa karna ingin cepat menimang cucu? Atau takut kalau aku terlalu focus ke sepak bola sehingga lupa untuk menikah? Ahh.. tidak! Tidak! Apa sih yang ku pikirkan ini.

Aku mulai beranjak dari ruang keluarga. Segera saja aku menuju kamar guna bersiap-siap untuk bertemu calon istriku-yang aku sendiri tidak tahu wujudnya seperti apa. Walaupun aku menentang keputusan sepihak yang dibuat ayahku, namun aku tetap menghormati Beliau. Semenjak ibuku meninggal Beliau seoranglah yang selalu menyemangatiku. Tidak ada salahnya aku menghadiri pertemuan yang telah dibuat ayahku untukku dan calon istriku serta keluarganya. Namun yang jelas, entah siapa pun yang nanti menjadi istriku, dia tidak boleh mencegahku yang akan lebih mementingkan sepak bola ketimbang dirinya. Dan satu lagi, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa, tidak lebih karena saat ini aku memang lebih focus dengan karier sepak bolaku.

**End of Tsubasa's POV**

Jam dinding di kediaman Ozora sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 tepat. Sesuai pembicaraan Tsubasa dan ayahnya, hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan calon istri Tsubasa dan keluarganya lewat makan malam yang diadakan di sebuah restaurant mewah.

"Sudah siap ?" Tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya yang tengah memandangi malam di jendela kamarnya. "Hn." Begitulah jawaban singkat yang diberikan Tsubasa.

Sang ayah mendekat, menepuk bahu anak laki-lakinya. "Haah.. tenang saja. Kau tidak akan menyesal." Tutur sang ayah sambiltersenyum hangat. Tsubasa hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Mobil sedan putih yang dikendarai Tsubasa dan ayahnya telah terparkir manis di restaurant mewah di pusat kota Nankatsu. Kini yang menaikinya telah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan. Saat ini Tsubasa tengah memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kancing yang dibiarkan tidak terkait sehingga menampakkan kemeja putih di dalam jasnya , menmbuat kesan cool ketika melirik ke arah laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu. Berbeda dengan sang ayah yang penampilannya sangat rapi dengan kancing yang sudah terkait serta dasi berwarna biru tua yang memberikan kesan formal. Sebelum sampai ke meja calon merrtuanya, Tsubasa meminta ijin kepada sang ayah untuk pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar.

"Jangan lama-lama. Ayah akan menunggu di meja dekat taman yang ada di sana." Kata ayah Ozora sambil menunjuk meja di balik pintu dalam reatoran. Tsubasa hanya mengagguk saja. Tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Aku menatap cermin kamar mandi yang ada di toilet di resatoran yang akan menjadi saksi pertemuanku dengan wanita yang akan menjadi istriku minggu depan. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimanasosok wanita yang akan kunikahi itu. Tapi aku sudah bertekat untuk menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman satu rumahku jika kami sudah tinggal satu atap kelak. Kubasuh berkali-kali mukaku dengan air yang keluar dari keran kamar mandi. Semoga wanita yang akan menjadi istriku tidak akan seburuk yang aku bayangkan.

Setelah mengambil tissue untuk mengeringkan tangan dan wajahku, aku segera beranjak keluar. Tanpa disengaja aku menabrak seorang wanita yang mungkin sedang terburu-buru.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Katanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa." Jawabku singkat. "Eh? Sanae?" lanjutku menyapa wanita yang kutabrak tadi yang ternyata adalah temanku saat di SMP. Ya, Sanae Nakazawa.

"Tsubasa? A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang di Brazil?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Iya. Aku diminta ayahku untuk pulang sebentar. Ada urusan kecil." Jelasku padanya. "Oh,begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku lagi. "Aku sedang ada acara keluarga. Hehe. Maaf ya aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa Tsubasa." Pamitnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sanae Nakazawa, teman perempuan pertamaku saat aku tiba di kota Nankatsu. Penampilannya yang sekarang sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan dia yang ku temui kali pertama. Sosoknya yang saat sekolah dasar begitu tomboy, kini telah menjadi sosok feminim dan cantik. Tak heran dulu waktu SMP banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai miliknya. Dan entah kenapa tak seorangpun dari laki-laki yang mengejarnya ia terima untuk menjelajahi hatinya.

"Aku sudah ada orang yang ku suka. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak suka padaku. Hehe." Aku teringat dulu ia pernah berkata seperti itu. Entah siapa laki-laki yang begitu bodohnya tidak menyukai gadis Nakazawa itu.

Aahh berfikir tentang Nakazawa membuatku lupa dengan pertemuanku dengan calon istriku. Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau tidak ayah pasti akan mengutukku karena telah membiarkannya resah dan malu karena aku tak kunjung datang.

**End of Tsubasa's POV**

"Itu dia." Suara ayah Ozora lega saat sosok Tsubasa mulai terlihat. "Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa lama sekali?" bisik ayah Ozora. "Tentu saja dari toilet, ayah." Jawab Tsubasa tak kalah berbisik.

"Ooh. Jadi ini yang namanya Tsubasa. Gagah ya?" cletuk seorang wanita paruh baya pada sosok Tsubasa yang baru dilihatnya. "Aku yakin anak kita pasti langsung jatuh cinta pada TSubasa saat kita memperkenalkannya." Tambah pria paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah suami wanita itu. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum sebisanya menanggapi komentar yang diberikan padanya.

"Kok anakmu belum kelihatan ya?" Tanya ayah Ozora. "Ah,iya tadi anakku pamit ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jelas sang wanita paruh baya. "Eh,itu dia!" tambahnya saat melihat anak gadisnya berjalan menuju meja pertemuan dua keluarga. Tsubasa dengan segera langsung mencari tahu sosok yang disebutkan wanita paruh baya itu. 'Dia?' batin Tsubasa. Saat gadis itu mendekat semua orang menyambutnya dengan berdiri. Termasuk Tsubasa dengan sosok wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya.

"Selamat malam semua" sapa calon istri Tsubasa.

"Kau?"

**To Be Continued**

**-ciymii's curcol-**

Selamat malam minna :DDD

Rasanya rindu sekali setelah hampir 3 bulan saya meninggalkan dunia per-fanfict-an dan akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengganti status saya dari HIATUS menjadi semi HIATUS *apa bedanya* *dihajar readers*

Well, di sini saya ingin menampilkan yang beda jauh dengan CT yang sebenarnya. Walopun cerita kayak beginian udah pasaran tapi kalo Tsubasa Sanae tokohnya kayaknya masih hangat merayap #plak dan tiada duanya. Hehe

Dari chapter ini ceritanya Tsubasa dijodohin. Kira-kira sama siapa ya? Kayaknya sama saya yah? *wkwkwk *ketawa super jahat* atau mungkin ada yang mau mencalonkan diri. #ngareepp

Ceriatnya masih panjang banget dan lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk update kilat. Hehe

Okayy. I need your review to make me **cemungut** nglanjutin. Sankyuuuu :DDD


	2. Marriage ? part 2

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reason belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing(s) : Sanae Nakazawa X Tsubasa Ozora**

**Warning : OOC bangget, miss typo(s), cerita pasaran, obsesi terpendam author terungkap di sini**

**Special Fiction for All Captain Tsubasa's Lover especially TsuSan Lover**

**Chapter 2**

***Marriage(?) part 2***

**=== HAPPY READING ===**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam semua" sapa calon istri Tsubasa.

"Kau?"

Wanita yang mengucapkan selamat malam itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Tsubasa. Wanita itu adalah Yayoi Nakazawa.

"Hai, Tsubasa! Lama tidak berjumpa ya?" sapa Yayoi kepada Tsubasa.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" Tanya ibu Nakazawa. "Iya, bu. Dia adalah adik kelasku saat SMP." Jawab Yayoi.

**Tsubasa's POV**

Hah ? Kak Yayoi ? apakah calon istriku dia ? tapi, ku dengar dia telah menikah. Apa kabar itu hanya kabar burung saja ?

"Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal! Ini akan mempermudah penyatuan dua keluarga!" papar ayah Nakazawa.

Tak lama kemudian muncul kembali sosok wanita yang baru saja aku temui. Dia menggendong seorang anak laki-laki. Kira-kira usia anak laki-lakinya sekitar satu tahun. Di belakangnya telah berdiri sesosok pria gagah dan -err tampan. Sepertinya pria itu adalah suamiya.

"Wah! Kalian sudah kembali rupanya." Seru ibu Nakazawa.

"Iya, Bu. Yukio sepertinya ingin menikmati udara segar di luar." Jawab wanita itu.

"Sa-sanae ?" tanyaku pada wanita yang menabrakku saat keluar toilet tadi.

"Ah! Tsubasa! Kita bertemu lagi rupanya." Jawabnya sambil terus menggendong anak laki-laki yang ia panggil Yukio.

Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di depanku ini. Sanae sudah menikah ? sudah punya anak ? kenapa tidak ada satupun dari teman-temanku yang member tahuku.

**End of Tsubasa's POV**

Tsubasa benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan orang-orang di depannya ini. Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi calon istri Tsubasa ? kakak kelasnya saat SMP ? atau teman SMPnya, Sanae ? mari kita baca bersama-sama.

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali ternyata anak-anak kita sudah saling mengenal. Jadi mereka akan lebih cepat akrab dan muncul "rasa" di antara mereka." Tutur Ayah Ozora. "Bagaimana menurutmu Tsubasa ?" tambahnya lagi. Tsubasa yang masih larut dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang calon istrinya sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh sang ayah. Tsubasa hanya mengangguk ragu, mengiyakan atau menolak, pikirannya masih kalut dengan sederet orang yang dikenalnya dulu saat SMP yang tiba-tiba kini mereka akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang calon istrimu Tsubasa ?" Tanya Ayah Ozora lagi. Tsubasa menoleh ke arah ayahnya kemudian beralih ke arah Sanae dan Yayoi. Dia sendiri bingung sebenarnya mana yang akan menjadi calon istrinya. Sanae ataukah Yayoi? Namun melihat Sanae yang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki kemudian ditambah ada pria di sampingnya yang terlihat seperti suaminya, mungkinkah Sanae yang menjadi calon istrinya? Sepertinya tidak,pikir Tsubasa. Sanae telah berkeluarga, pikirnya saat itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kak Yayoi? Dia terlihat masih single. Tidak ada tanda-tanda alau dia telah menikah seperti yang dikabarkan. Jika benar Kak Yaoilah yang menjadi calon istrinya maka Tsubasa patut sedikit berbangga karena calon itsrinya adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang terbilang sukses. Jadi setelah "bertarung" dengan pikirannya, Tsubasa menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa calon istrinya adalah kak Yayoi.

"Cantik-" Semua orang ternganga dengan jawaban Tsubasa. "-dan aku yakin dia akan menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik." Wow! Pernyataan Tsubasa sedikit membuat calon istrinya tersipu malu.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana dengan Tsubasa, Sanae ?" Tanya ayah Ozora kepada Sanae. "kenapa bertanya pada Sanae? Coba tanyakan kepada Yayoi!"

Sanae dan Yayoi terkekeh geli. Sepertinya gadis dan menantu Nakazawa itu tahu jalan pkiran Tsubasa.

"Mm… baiklah! Menurutku Tsubasa adalah sosok pria yang bertanggung jawab. Aku yakin saat menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga nanti, dia akan sangat perhatian kepada istrinya." Tutur Yayoi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mam maa.." tiba-tiba anak yang digendong Sanae memanggil mama dan bergerak meminta untuk digendong Yayoi. Yayoi yang menyadari itu langsung saja mengambil Yukio dari Sanae.

"Sini sayang. Mama di sini kok." What the hell ? pikir Tsubasa. Mama ? sebenaranya Yukio itu anak siapa sih? Pikir Tsubasa lagi. "Sepertinya Yukio haus Kak Yayoi." Kata Sanae yang akhirnya buka suara.

"Jun, mana susu Yukio? Kau tidak lupa bawa kan?" Tanya Yayoi kepada Jun Nakazawa. Pria gagah yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Sanae beralih mendekati Yayoi,istrinya untuk memberikan susu.

Jun Nakazawa. Laki-laki berusia 25 tahun. Seorang dokter muda spesialis jantung. Dia adalah kakak kandung Sanae. Istrinya bernama Yayoi.

"Jadi.. Yukio itu… " gumam Tsubasa. "-anak dari Kakakku." Sambung Sanae." 'Eh? Tsubasa sedikit terkejut. Jadi yang akan menikah denganku adalah.. Sanae!' pikir Tsubasa. Tsubasa yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kak Yayoi kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sanae kemudian tersenyum. Sanae pun membalas senyuman Tsubasa.

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam pertemuan dengan calon istrinya, Tsubasa diminta ayahnya untuk lebih dekat lagi mengenal Sanae. Hari ini Tsubasa diminta ayahnya untuk pergi ke festival kembang api yang diadakan di dekat taman bermain yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota. Hitung-hitung ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

Malam ini seperti biasa Sanae terlihat cantik. Dia memakai t-shirt casual ditambah cardigan hitam serta syal coklat yang berwarna sama denga t-shirtnya, dilengkapi rok hitam yang pas sampai lutut. Rambutnya dipercantik dengan jepit rambut serta poni yang menambah kesan girly pada gadis Nakazawa ini. Sedangkan Tsubasa, dia terlihat tampan dengan blazer jeans biru dan kaos casual serta celana jeansnya (kayak yg di CT series waktu tsubasa pertama kali ke spanyol). Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Tsubasa diam-diam menyimpan rasa kagum yang luar biasa pada penampilan Sanae mala mini. Untuk menambah keromantisan (buset dah bahasa gue), ayah Ozora meminta anaknya ini untuk pergi ke festival dengan motor matik yang sudah disiapkan orang tuanya itu.

Sesampainya di festival, Sanae dan Tsubasa terlihat canggung. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka berjalan berdua seperti ini untuk suatu momen bernama 'kencan'. Namun, Sanae yang notabene gadis yang tidak bisa hanya diam, mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sering mengajak Tsubasa melihat benda-benda yang tidak akan ditemui selai di festival ini.

Setelah dirasa lelah melihat-lihat di festival kembang api. Tsubasa mengajak Sana eke suatu tempat dekat pantai untuk menikmati angin pantai barang sebentar. Kini mereka tengah duduk di tepi jalan raya, di suatu tangga yang menghubungkan jalan raya dan pantai. Keduanya mulai merilekskan diri dengan angin khas pantai yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sanae merentangkan tangannya, menikmati udara khas pantai tersebut.

"Kau menerima perjodohan ini, Sanae?" Tanya Tsubasa memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak-" Tsubasa terkejut mendengar jawaban Sanae. "Tidak… awalnya! Tapi, setelah aku tahu calon suamiku adalah kau, aku menyetujuinya." Jawab Sanae lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tsubasa memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Sanae.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Tsubasa penasaran

"Karena aku tahu orang yang akan menikah denganku adalah orang baik." Jawab Sanae sambil melihat Tsubasa. Kini mata hitam pekat dan mata coklat itu bertemu. Sanae tengah memandangnya dengan cinta. Sedangkan Tsubasa masih terkejut dengan jawaban Sanae.

'Aku tidak mungkin bilang kalau dari dulu aku begitu menyukaimu, kan? Dan saat ada kesempatan aku bisa memilikimu dengan mudah seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku menolaknya.' Batin Sanae.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin ketika hidup denganku kau akan bahagia? Karena setahuku pernikahan itu adalah penyatuan seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling mencintai dan keduanya akan melengkapi satu sama lain untuk membentuk suatu kehidupan yang bahagia bersama anak-anak mereka." Tutur Tsubasa.

Sanae menunduk. "Lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Sanae.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Hanya saja ayahku yang memaksa. Kata beliau kta sudah dijodohkan oleh ibuku sebelum ibuku meninggal. Untuk menghormati ibukulah aku menerima perjodohan ini. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin meniti karirku di dunia sepak bola. Lagi pula kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau aku mencin-"

"Aku ingin pulang!" belum selesai Tsubasa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sanae keburu memotongnya.

Sadar atau tidak penuturan Tsubasa secara tidak langsung telah menyakitkan hati Sanae. Dalam perjalanan pulang pun mereka hanya diam. Sanae yang saat berangkat begitu terlihat ceria kini dia hanya diam seribu bahasa selama perjalanan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman Nakazawa, Sanae buru-buru turun dari motor dan ingin segera masuk ke rumah.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tsubasa." Katanya tanpa melihat Tsubasa sedikit pun. Tsubasa terlihat dengan sikap Sanae yang tiba-tiba berubah. Apa ada yang salah padanya ? pikirnya saat itu.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sanae langsung mengunci pintunya. Disandarkan tubuh semampainya di pintu. Tanpa dia sadari air matanya mengalir. Tsubasa tidak ada rasa padanya. Kenapa harus ada perjodohan seperti ini. Menyakitkan saja! Apalagi orang yang akan menjadi suami kita tidak mencintai kita. Yah, memang begitulah perjodohan. Benarkan ?

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan pun tiba. Tidak banyak yang diundang dalam pernikahan Tsubasa dan Sanae. Hanya teman- teman dekat dan keluarga saja. Semua orang kini tengah berkumpul di gereja menanti kehadiran sang mempelai wanita. Tsubasa terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya, menanti Sanae yang tak kunjung datang. Dan akhirnya seorang wanita bergaun pengantin putih anggun memasuki pintu gereja. Di sampingnya terlihat kakak Sanae, jun yang senantiasa mendampingi adiknya menuju Tsubasa yang menunggu di altar.

Sesampainya di altar, diserakannya tangan Sanae kepada Tsubasa.

"Jaga adikku baik-baik. Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis" bisik Jun kepada Tsubasa. Tsubasa hanya tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya dia tidak berani berjanji bisa membuat adik Jun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu bahagia. Baginya, pernikahan ini hanya untuk menghormati mendiang ibunya. Belum ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh untuk Sanae. Sedangkan Sanae, dia bingung hari ini harus senangkah atau sedihkah? Senang karena dia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak mereka masih kecil atau sedih karena ternyata ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Tsubasa tidak mencintainya layaknya seorang pria kepada wanitanya.

Setelah sumpah-sumpah palsu mereka ucapkan, ini saatnya mereka melakukan weddng kiss. Oh yang benar saja, mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka dengan orang yang tidak mencintai dan denga orang yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanae. Hembusan nafas masing-masing mulai dirasakan keduanya. Sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibr Sanae, Tsubasa berkata "Maaf." Dan wedding kiss pun sudah mereka jalani. Dan kini mereka resmi menjadi suami istri.

**To be Continued**

.

.

.

**-ciymii's curcol-**

Yosh! Akhirnya satu fanfiksi berhasil saya update. Sempat kemarin melanjutkan TWINS dan The Reunion tapi karena masih mentok idenya jadi belom kelar. Wkwkwkwk

Bagaimana chapter ini ? aneh ya? Wkwkwkw

Di sini ada pairing baru, Jun-Yayoi. Wkwkwk. Ceritanya Jun itu kakak kandungnya Sanae. Dia udah nikah sama yayoi dan punya anak namanya Yukio. Oh ya, kalau umur Tsubasa 20 taon, umurnya Sanae itu 19 tahun. 2 tahun lalu baru lulus SMA. Fresh graduate getooh. Dan selama dua taun itu dia sekolah sekretaris. *kagak ada yang nanyak* . Kasian ya, dimana-mana sanae cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terus. Wkwkwk.

Okeh, silakan tinggalkan jejak Anda di koloh review ya =))

Sankyoooouuuuu =))


	3. First Night ?

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reason belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing(s) : Sanae Nakazawa X Tsubasa Ozora**

**Warning : OOC bangget, miss typo(s), cerita pasaran, obsesi terpendam author terungkap di sini**

**Special Fiction for All Captain Tsubasa's Lover especially TsuSan Lover**

**Chapter 3**

***First Night? ***

**=== HAPPY READING ===**

.

.

.

.

Dunia sepertinya kini telah berbalik. Seharusnya dua orang anak manusia yang baru saja mengikat "janji suci" sehidup semati terlihat bahagia dengan prosesi pernikahan yang telah mereka lakukan serta ucapan turut berbahagia yang dilayangkan para sahabat, orang tua, serta kerabat mereka. Tidak demikian dengan pasangan muda Tsubasa dan Sanae. Sedari tadi mereka hanya tersenyum simpul untuk sekedar formalitas biasa agar orang-orang sekitarnya berpikir mereka juga bahagia dengan pernikahan mereka sendiri. Ayah Ozora sangat terharu dan sempat meneteskan air mata melihat putra semata wayangnya yang telah memiliki kehidupan baru dengan gadis pilihan ibunya. Begitu juga dengan ibu Nakazawa yang juga turut meneteskan air mata karena tidak menyangka anak gadisnya kini telah berkeluarga. Mereka semua punya harapan besar kepada Tsubasa dan Sanae. Wejangan-wejangan dari orang tua masing-masingpun dilontarkan kepada keduanya.

"Ayah begitu bangga padamu, Tsubasa! Jaga istri dan anak-anakmu! Cintai mereka melebihi kau mencintai sepak bolamu!"

"Aku harap kalian bisa memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Tsubasa jadilah kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab dan begitu menyayangi keluarganya serta kau Sanae, kau menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu."

"Hai,bro! Aku titip adikku padamu! Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menangis! Awas jika aku tahu kau membuatnya menangis!"

"Adik ipar, aku harap kalian tidak akan lama punya momongan. Hahaha."

Begitulah wejangan-wejangan dari orang terdekat Tsubasa dan Sanae. Mereka berharap banyak bukan pada Tsubasa dan Sanae?

Namun wejangan-wejangan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari keduanya. Mereka tidak mau berkomentar tentang wejangan-wejangan itu. Dalam hati hanya menjawab semoga.

Ritual selanjutnya ketika telah menikah adalah tentu saja malam pertama. Mereka telah disiapkan kamar pengantin di sebuah hotel milik keluarga Yayoi. Mobil sedan putih kini melaju stabil menuju hotel Aoba, hotel bintang lima yang dikelola oleh keluarga Aoba. Dari prosesi pernikahan hingga sekarang Tsubasa dan Sanae hanya diam seribu bahasa. Sanae yang biasanya terlihat begitu ceria kini berubah menjadi seorang yang cuek. Selama perjalanan dia hanya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar mobil tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Tsubasa pun melakukan hal yang demikian. Benar-benar tidak seperti pasangan yang baru menikahkan ?

**Sanae's POV**

Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia dalam hidupku. Aku menikah dengan laki-laki yang sejak dulu begitu aku cintai. Tapi, menyadari bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama membuatku enggan membuat hari ini begitu penting. Seandainya semua orang tahu tentang kenyataan ini, pastilah mereka tidak akan menikahkanku dengan Tsubasa. Hari ini pun mereka semua berdoa agar kehidupan baruku bersama Tsubasa menjadi bahagia. Tapi, aku ragu dengan semua itu.

Sesekali aku melihat pria yang sedang mengemudi mobil yang akan membawa kami ke hotel, tempat kami akan menghabiskan malam pertama kami sebagai pengantin baru. Tsubasa... bisakah kau meyakinkan aku jika dalam kehidupan baru yang akan kita jalani kita bisa bahagia?

Cairan asin sedikit mengintip dari Kristal coklatku. Rasanya sedih sekali berharap terlalu banyak pada pria yang akan lebih setia pada sepak bolanya. Haah! Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Tsubasa kini melihatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kami. Aku tidak menjawab. Malas.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami telah di hotel Aoba. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berdecak kagum dengan desain interior yang ditampilkan di hotel ini. Keluarga kak Yayoi memang benar-benar pintar menarik para tamu untuk datang ke hotel miliknya. Sesampainya di loby, kami langsung disambut oleh pelayan hotel.

"Nona Nakazawa ?"

"Ya."

"Mari saya antar ke kamar Anda. Kamar Anda ada di lantai 3 kamar 3010."

"Ah,baik! Terima kasih." Benar-benar pelayanan yang excellent kan?

**End of Sanae's POV**

"Selamat beristirahat. Jika butuh apa-apa silakan hubungi kami."

"Terima kasih."

Pengantin baru itupun masuk ke kamar 3010 yang sudah disiapkan kakak iparnya. Sanae hampir mau pingsan mendapati kamar yang berisi tempat tidur yang kecil. Biasanya kamar kelas tiga seperti kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini ukuran tempat tidur diberikan king size. Tidak ada sofa untuk sekedar santai. Yang ada di sana hanya tempat tidur kecil, TV, kulkas mini, kamar mandi dan tidak dilengkapi AC (bayangin kamar hotel novotel solo, Cuma bedanya gag ada kursinya dan ac nya).

"Ini pasti kerjaan kakakku." Keluh Sanae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsubasa heran melihat ekspresi Sanae.

"Biasanya kamar kelas tiga di sini ukuran tempat tidurnya lebih besar dari ini. Tapi kenapa ini kecil sekali."

Tsubasa kemudian tersenyum melihat ekspresi cemberut Sanae. Dia berpikir pasti kakak-kakak iparnya itu ingin malam pertama adiknya sukses.

"Apa kita perlu menghubungi resepsionis untuk mengganti tempat tidurnya?"

Sanae terdiam sejenak. Berpikir apakah perlu tempat tidurnya diganti? Hari juga sudah mulai gelap. Dia sudah sangat lelah dengan acaranya sedari pagi. Jika tempat tidurnya diganti pastilah akan memakan waktu yang lama. Toh dia hanya sehari saja di sini kan.

"Hei, bagaimana?"

Sanae tersadar dari pikirannya tentang tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah. Toh kita besok kita sudah pulang kan?"

"Hmm.. baiklah! Kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu."

Malam pertama. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sanae dan Tsubasa? Apakah mereka akan benar-benar melakukan hubungan suami istri? Check it out!

.

.

.

.

Setelah keduanya mandi dan berganti pakaian tidur kini mereka bersama-sama duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kita akan tidur berdua ya, Tsubasa?" Tanya Sanae tak berani melihat ke arah Tsubasa. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena perasaan bahagia bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai.

"Apakah malam pertama itu penting untuk orang-orang yang baru menikah?" Tanya Tsubasa balik.

"Mungkin bagi pasangan yang memang menikah karena saling mencintai itu adalah hal yang penting. Karena mereka akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lewat sentuhan dari pasangannya untuk yang pertama kali. Bukan seperti kita yang menikah karena perjodohan dan menyenangkan keluarga saja."

Tsubasa terkejut mendengar jawaban Sanae. Pasti Sanae berharap kalau dia akan melewatkan malam bersama pria yang ia cintai.

"Maaf ya?"

"Eh?"

"Maaf aku belum bisa seperti itu. Apa Sanae mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Sanae mati kutu. Tapi dia berusaha untu tetap stay cool dalam menanggapi pertanyaan tak terduga dari Tsubasa.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti aku sendiri akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu, Sanae."

Kini Sanae yang terkejut. Masih ada harapan,pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sanae penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menjalani pernikahan seperti yang kau katakan tadi."

Sanae tersenyum bahagia. Dia kembali bersemangat. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji akan membantu Tsubasa untuk mencintainya.

Tsubasa yang melihat Sanae telah kembali ceria, turut ikut tersenyum.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini?" Tsubasa memandang Sanae. Sanae terlihat merona.

"Eer..itu.." Jawab Sanae sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Tsubasa tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Sanae. Dimaksudkan agar Sanae kembali menatap matanya. Sanae terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa. Mungkinkah Tsubasa akan... Pikirnya. Benar! Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sanae. Dibelainya dengan lembut pipi merona wanita yang sejak 3 jam lalu telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

"Kau cantik, Sanae." Bisiknya lembut.

Sanae masih memandang matanya. Masih mencari tahu apa arti semua tindakan Tsubasa. Dalam hati ia begitu bahagia. Tak apa jika Tsubasa tak mencintainya asalkan Tsubasa terus bersamanya.

Sanae menggenggam tangan Tsubasa yang masih singgah di pipinya. Matanya menutup seiring merasakan hangat dan lembut sentuhan tangan kekar Tsubasa.

Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Sanae terasa di wajahnya. Kristal coklat dan kristal hitam bertemu. Mata Tsubasa beralih ke bibir Sanae yang merah. Menunggu untuk dijamah. Perlahan tapi pasti bibir Tsubasa menyentuh bibir Sanae. Lembut, itu yang ia rasakan.

Tsubasa melumat bibir Sanae berkali-kali. Lembut,manis,hangat. Tanpa sadar Tsubasa membawa Sanae ke dalam pelukkannya. Hingga ia bisa lebih dekat dengan istrinya itu.

Bibir Tsubasa beralih ke leher Sanae. Dihisapnya aroma sabun mandi yang begitu menyegarkan. Wangi khas Sanae dari dulu yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Bibirnya turun ke bagian dada hingga ia merasakan dua gunung kembar milik Sanae. Dikecupnya sekali kemudian beralih kembali ke bibir Sanae.

Tanpa sadar Sanae sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. Bibirnya masih berpautan dengan bibir Tsubasa. Dia tak mau melepaskannya. Segala sensasi yang dirasakan dari sentuhan Tsubasa begitu nikmat. Tangan Tsubasa dengan sigap melepas satu per satu kancing piyama Sanae. Tangannya mulai menjelajah seluruh bagian tubuh Sanae. Bibirnya tak mau tinggal diam tak ambil bagian menyentuh seluruh tubuh Sanae.

"Ah~"

Desahan Sanae membuat Tsubasa semakin gila menjelajahi inci demi inci bagian tubuh Sanae.

Jangan tanya kenapa Tsubasa bisa melakukan hal itu pada Sanae. Laki-laki mana yang tahan jika di depannya disuguhi 'daging segar'. Semua sumpah serapah yang ia katakan sebelum menikah terlupakan sudah. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini menjadi milik Tsubasa seutuhnya. Tak peduli mereka melakukan ini semua berdasarkan cinta atau tidak. Itu urusan belakangan.

.

.

Sanae tertidur lelap karena 'pertempuran'nya dengan Tsubasa. Bagi Tsubasa sendiri, ini kali pertama Tsubasa merasakan lelah yang begitu amat melebihi latihan berat yang ia jalani selama ini. Namun anehnya ia masih terjaga. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi barusan. Dia merasa begitu gila. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukan semua itu pada Sanae? Dia harap Sanae tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Dibelainya rambut Sanae yang kini berantakan di atas dadanya. Dia rapikan, hingga dirinya mampu melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu. Tak salah jika ia mengatakan Sanae cantik. Dari dulu memang Sanae cantik, senyumnya manis, pandai memuji, selalu menyemangatinya dan juga tim kesebelasan SMP Nankatsu. Dia tak hanya sekedar manajer,namun bisa dibilang dia seperti seorang ibu dan kami anak-anaknya. Meskipun kadang dia selalu terlihat marah, tapi bagi kami dia sosok yang baik. Batin Tsubasa.

Dan yang baru saja ia sadari adalah ternyata dia begitu mengenal sosok Sanae.

Perjodohan ini sangatlah gila. Tadinya, sebelum ia tahu Sanae yang akan menikah dengannya. Sekarang Tsubasa semacam beruntung mendapatkan wanita yang sudah ia kenal sejak pindah ke Nankatsu. Ya setidaknya dia tak perlu mengenal lagi sosok wanita yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Tsubasa,jangan pergi."

Eh?

Tiba-tiba Sanae mengigau demikian. Dan ini membuat Tsubasa terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sanae, membelai kulit putihnya yang kini menyentuh lembut kulitnya.

Ia bahkan tak tahu maksud kata-katanya barusan. Yang jelas saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama Sanae.

.

.

TBC

HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>Ciymiii jahaaaaat HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA<p>

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reason belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing(s) : Sanae Nakazawa X Tsubasa Ozora**

**Warning : OOC bangget, miss typo(s), cerita pasaran, obsesi terpendam author terungkap di sini**

**Special Fiction for All Captain Tsubasa's Lover especially TsuSan Lover**

**Chapter 4**

***Third Person(s)part 1 ***

**=== HAPPY READING ===**

.

.

.

.

Sehari kemudian setelah menikah, Tsubasa langsung mengajak Sanae kembali ke Brazil. Karena masih ada pertandingan musim yang harus ia selesaikan. Hari-hari Tsubasa Sanae cukup menyenangkan. Mereka terlihat menikmati kebersamaan berdua. Rasa canggung diantara mereka perlahan mulai hilang. Tidak seluruhnya memang. Namun setidaknya mereka bisa bersikap wajar. Meskipun masih seperti teman lama yang saling bertemu.

"Kelihatannya enak." Celetuk Tsubasa sambil mengambil buah cherry yang baru saja diletakkan Sanae di atas kue.

"Iiih kenapa dimakan sih! Itu tinggal satu-satunya cherry yang tersisa!" Ucap Sanae sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal.

Tsubasa yang menyadari itu hanya tertawa puas melihat reaksi Sanae. Separuh cherry yang ia ambil ia sodorkan di depan mulut manyun Sanae.

"Aaaa.." Ucap Tsubasa sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar bermaksud untuk menyuapkan separuh potong cherry itu pada Sanae. Akhirnya Sanae membuka mulutnya dan memakan cherry itu.

"Smile,please." Pinta Tsubasa. Sanae akhirnya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran juga melihat tingkah Tsubasa yang demikian.

"Kue untuk siapa?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap wajah cantik Sanae.

"Untuk Roberto."

"Eh? Roberto? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin buat kue untuk Roberto?"

"Tidak tahu. Ingin saja. Setelah ini antar aku ke tempat Roberto ya!"

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu." Ucap Tsubasa sambil mencium pipi Sanae. Seketika itu juga wajah Sanae langsung merona hebat.

"Aku suka melihatmu saat merona seperti sekarang." Goda Tsubasa.

"Apaan Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa tertawa lepas.

"Oya..setelah pertandingan musim ini selesai kita akan ke Eropa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk bermain di sana. Namun aku belum tahu akan masuk ke club mana." Kata Tsubasa dengan percaya diri.

"Waah. Benarkah? Selamat!" Kata Sanae.

"Kau mau keliling Sao Paulo?"

"Hm? Boleh!"

"Baiklah setelah mengantar kue ke Roberto kita jalan-jalan."

Sanae mengangguk.

Tsubasa itu benar-benar orang baik. Tapi,juga mudah menyakiti hati Sanae secara tidak langsung. Entah sudah kesekian berapa ia menyakitinya sebelum menikah, saat menikah, bahkan setelah menikah hingga sekarang. Selama ini Sanae terus berpikir positif. Mungkin karena Tsubasa tidak tahu kalau selama ini dia menyakiti hatinya dan mungkin dia juga salah karena hanya diam saja dengan semua itu.

.

..

Taman Ibirapuera Park yang indah menjadi tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi.

"Waah indahnya!"

"Apa kubilang."

Sanae masih dibuat kagum dengan taman ini. Tsubasa mengajaknya berkeliling sambil menjelaskan beberapa bagian taman ini yang ia tahu. Perjalanan selanjutnya adalah sebuah monumen untuk _bandeirantes_ (pelopor) São Paulo yang berdiri di pintu masuk taman. Di dekatnya ada wilayah danau Santo Amaro yang merupakan tempat rekreasi yang populer. Acara olahraga sering diadakan di stadion Morumbi dan Pacaembu.

"Kau tahu banyak, Tsubasa!"

"ya begitulah."

Tsubasa begitu senang melihat Sanae yang begitu bahagia. Semoga ia dan Sanae tetap bias menjalani kehidupan ini bersama. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menyimpan rasa kagum yang begitu dalam di setiap sneyuman yang ditampilkan Sanae.

Akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku taman dengan membawa manisan gula berwarna merah muda.

"Kau mau, Tsubasa?" Tanya Sanae sambil menyodorkan gula ke mulut Tsubasa. Tsubasa segera membuka mulutnya dan melahap manisan gula yang ada di tangan Sanae.

"Sanae…"

"Hm?"

Tsubasa memberikan gerakan untuk memberi tahu bahwa di mulut Sanae ada manisan gula yang belum masuk di mulutnya.

"Apa?"

Namun Sanae masih belum paham maksud Tsubasa. Dengan sigap Tsubasa mendekat pada Sanae. Awalnya ia ingin mengambilnya dengan tangannya, namun ada cara yang lebih mengesankan untuk mengambil manisan gula itu.

Tsubasa mendekatkan mulutnya ke mulut Sanae. Seketika itu juga wajah Sanae memerah.

"Tsu-"

Belum sempat Sanae mengucapkan nama lengkap Tsubasa, Tsubasa keburu menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Tsubasa. Tsubasa mengambil sisa manisan gula dan memasukkannya ke mulut Sanae. Bisa dibilang Tsubasa sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. =))

Setelah beberapa detik, Tsubasa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sanae. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tsubasa tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sanae.

"Rasa manisan gulanya lebih manis."

"A-apaan!" Sanae segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tsubasa dan berdiri.

"Aku lapar. Ayo cari makan." Kata Sanae lagi. Dan ini sukses membuat Tsubasa terkekeh geli.

Sudut atas Centre Comercial de les Glories kini telah ditempati Tsubasa dan Sanae. Mereka memilih tempat tersebut agar tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan kota Sao Paulo malam hari. Kali ini Tsubasalah yang memlihkan menu masakan karena Sanae benar-benar tidak ada gambaran tentang pilihan makanan yang tertera di daftar menu restoran tersebut. Semua menu di restoran Centre Comercial de les Glories menggunakan bahasa Spanyol. Sanae sendiri masih pemula untuk belajar bahasa Spanyol dan dalam hal bahasa Spanyol, Tsubasalah yang lebih jago karena sudah hampir 4 tahun dia tinggal di Brazil, Negara yang notabene bahasa sehari-harinya adalah bahasa Spanyol.

"Suka sayuran kan?" Tanya Tsubasa.

"Iya. Jangan pilihkan aku makanan yang aneh-aneh."

"paella de arroz, pisto,enblanco de pescada. Gracias" Kata Tsubasa kepada pelayan.

"Kau pesankan aku apa?"

"Apa ya? Lupa!" jawab Tsubasa santai.

"Arght! Menyebalkan!" jawab Sanae cemberut kemudian tersenyum.

Ini sebenarnya bisa disebut kencan. Hanya saja kedua anak manusia ini tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Sanae?" Tanya Tsubasa.

"Hari ini aku senang." Balasnya dengan nada biasa.

**Sanae's POV**

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Seharian aku bersama Tsubasa. Sungguh di luar dugaan bisa menikmati keindahan setiap sudut kota Sao Paulo dengan orang yang gila bola seperti Tsubasa. Sekarang kami sedang menikmati masakan Spanyol di sebuah cafe yang suasananya begitu menyenangkan. Jangan Tanya namanya. Karena pelafalan bahasa di sini sedikit unik dan berbeda dengan tulisannya, jadi aku tidak berani mengucapkannya. Makanan di sini juga tergolong enak. Two thumbs up untuk semua makanan yang dipilih Tsubasa. Tidak menyangka ya, ternyata Tsubasa pandai memilih makanan.

Tiba-tiba suasana ini berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan karena kehadiran seorang wanita asing yang menyapa kami di cafe ini.

"Hai, Tsubasa? Tanya wanita itu.

"Rika!" jawab Tsubasa dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu senang.

Aku hanya melihat mereka dengan heran dan masih bertanya-tanya siapa wanita bernama Rika ini? Kenapa bisa mengenal Tsubasa? Kenapa Tsubasa begitu senang melihatnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kata wanita itu.

What the piip. Apa-apaan wanita ini! Tidak tahu apa dia bicara seperti itu di depan siapa.

Merasa diacuhkan akhirnya aku buka suara.

"I've finished! Aku mau pulang." Katau dengan muka masam.

"Mm.. siapa wanita ini, Tsubasa? Pacarmu ya?" kata Rika lagi.

Bukan pacar, tapi aku ini istrinya.

"Di- dia.. dia temanku!"

WHAT? TEMANMU? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan jawaban Tsubasa. Dengan segera aku pergi dari cafe itu. Suasana hatiku benar-benar tidak baik sekarang. Apa maksud Tsubasa mengatakan pada Rika kalau aku ini temannya? Oh, mungkin karena dia belum memiliki rasa padaku jadi dia berkata seperti itu. Memikirkan itu semua membuatku sakit kepala. Dan tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir deras dari Kristal coklatku. Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, setidaknya akui aku sebagai istrimu di depan orang lain. Jangan membunuhku secara perlahan sepert ini.

"Sa-sanae!" teriak Tsubasa padaku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku bosan dengan kepura-puraan ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ciymii's curcol-**

Yeay bias update! Bias unblokir ffn! XD

Tetap review ya, biar saya semangat melanjutkan.

Sankyouuuu :DDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi**

**The Reason belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri**

**Pairing(s) : Sanae Nakazawa X Tsubasa Ozora**

.

.

.

Sanae benar-benar dibuat kesal pada kata "teman" yang diucapkan oleh Tsubasa. Awalnya hatinya dibuat melayang ke udara, kemudian hanya dalam hitungan detik dihempaskan ke tanah. Sejak malam pertama Tsubasa benar-benar memberikan harapan yang indah dan meyakinkan. Laki-laki macam apa Tsubasa ini.

Air mata Sanae tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Yang ia tahu cinta itu indah. Tidak begini rasanya. Demi apapun Tsubasa melakukan ini padanya, ia tak akan memaafkannya.

. . .

Tsubasa sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia melihat lampu ruang tamu sudah padam. Ada dua kemungkinan. Sanae belum pulang atau Sanae sudah tidur. Dia berharap Sanae sudah tidur. Dia akan sangat khawatir jika jam -sepuluh- begini, istrinya belum juga kembali.

Semua salahnya. Iya. Tak seharusnya ia mengatakan pada Rika kalau Sanae hanyalah temannya. Bisa dibilang Tsubasa bingung saat itu. Rika adalah wanita yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sebelum ia mengetahui kalau dirinya telah dijodohkan dengan Sanae. Sempat pula ia ingin mengatakan cinta pada Rika sebelum ayahnya memintanya untuk pulang ke Jepang karena acara perjodohan. Jika bukan karena itu ia dan Rika pasti sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Namun di sisi lain pula, saat mengetahui Sanae adalah orang yang akan menikah dengannya, ia menunjukkan ketertarikan pada teman wanita pertamanya saat pindah ke Nankatsu itu. Buktinya ia telah melalui malam pertama bersama Sanae. Dan hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya saat mengelilingi kota Sao Paulo bersama wanita yang ia nikahi 3 hari yang lalu. Dan dalam jangka waktu 3 hari itu pula, Tsubasa mengalami kehidupan menyenangkan selain sepak bola. Dan itu bersama Sanae. Bahkan ia lupa akan kehadiran Rika. Hingga akhirnya ia dan Sanae bertemu Rika saat makan malam. Tsubasa seperti kembali tersiram pesona Rika sehingga ia tak ingin Rika tahu kalau dia baru saja menikah dengan Sanae. Dan ia menyesal. Pasti sekarang Sanae sangat membencinya.

Tsubasa menghela nafas panjang. Ia mulai membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu Sanae jika istrinya itu sudah tidur.

Sepatu Sanae sudah ada di rak. Syukurlah jika Sanae sudah pulang. Ia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Berharap ia akan menemukan Sanae. Entah kenapa Tsubasa ingin sekali memeluknya. Namun ketika ia buka pintu kamarnya, ia tak mendapati siapapun di kamar itu. Tsubasa segera mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok wanita bermata coklat itu.

"Sanae..." Tsubasa mulai memanggil nama istrinya. Ia cari di setiap sudut apartemenya namun tak ada. Lalu ia menemukan cahaya di kamar yang lain. Mungkinkah Sanae di sana? Batin Tsubasa.

Ia buka pintu itu pelan-pelan. Benar! Sanae ada di dalam kamar itu. Dan sepertinya Sanae lelah hingga tertidur dan tak menyadari Tsubasa telah menemukannya.

Tsubasa mendekat ke Sanae yang tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia singkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mendapati pipi Sanae terdapat bekas aliran air mata. Hati Tsubasa kembali sakit karena telah menyakiti wanita yang sudah memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Ia hapus air mata itu dengan tangan kekarnya. Ia kecup kening, mata, pipi, dan bibir Sanae dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Sanae." Bisiknya di telinga Sanae sambil membelai pipi Sanae. Ia tarik selimut Sanae hingga menutup tubuh Sanae kecuali kepala. Ia matikan lampu kamar itu dan Tsubasa keluar dari kamar.

Setelah Tsubasa menutup pintu kamar, Sanae perlahan membuka matanya. Ia belum tidur. Tak bisa tidur malah. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

. . .

Semenjak kejadian itu Tsubasa dan Sanae tak pernah berpapasan meskipun mereka masih tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Sanae tak pernah keluar kamar jika Tsubasa belum pergi untuk latihan. Ia hanya akan keluar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, menyiapkan baju latihan Tsubasa untuk besoknya, memasak makan malam namun tak pernah makan malam bersama Tsubasa. Entah sampai kapan keadaannya akan seperti ini. Lama-lama Tsubasa tak tahan juga dengan keadaan ini. Ia harus menemukan cara agar ia bisa membicarakan ini dengan Sanae. Aha! Tsubasa menemukan cara dan ia akan menjalankan rencananya ini besok pagi.

. . .

Esok harinya setelah sarapan, ia segera menjalankan rencananya. Ia membuat suara pintu ditutup dan menunggu Sanae untuk keluar kamar.

Lima menit kemudian Sanae keluar kamar. Ia segera menuju ke kamar Tsubasa untuk mencari pakaian kotor yang ia telah pakai latihan kemarin. Namun bukan pakaian kotor yang ia temukan malah setangkai bunga mawar merah di atas tempat tidur Tsubasa. Ia ambil bunga mawar itu lalu diciumnya. Hati Sanae begitu senang. Lalu ia menemukan kertas yang berisi tulisan "Terimakasih ".

"Apa kau senang?" Suara Tsubasa mengagetkan Sanae. Namun Sanae tak menjawab dan segera keluar dari kamar Tsubasa. Belum sampai ia melewati Tsubasa, tangan Sanae ditahan oleh tangan kekar Tsubasa.

"Kita harus bicara, Sanae."

"Apa?"

Tsubasa tersenyum. Ia senang. Setidaknya Sanae mau menjawabnya.

"Duduklah."

Sanae menurut. Ia tidak melawan. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah masih tak mau memandang Tsubasa. Tsubasa mengikuti Sanae duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Terdengar oleh Sanae, Tsubasa yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku minta maaf. Waktu itu aku tak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau adalah temanku..."

Sanae belum merespon.

"Rika adalah salah satu teman yang aku kenal saat Piala Dunia Junior saat SMP. Kami bertemu lagi di sini (Sao Paulo) setahun yang lalu karena ayahnya mendapat kontrak untuk melatih tim kesebelasanku. Dan aku sempat menyukainya..."

Tsubasa baka! Batin Sanae.

"...Aku juga sempat akan mengucapkan cinta jika ayahku tidak memintaku kembali ke Jepang karena perjodohan kita..."

Baka! Baka! Baka!

"...Awalnya aku memang tak setuju dengan perjodohan ini karena aku memang sudah punya wanita yang aku suka. Namun ketika aku tahu bahwa kau adalah calon istriku, entah kenapa aku senang dan menerimanya..."

"...Bahkan saking senangnya, aku melanggar sumpahku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Hidupku lebih menyenangkan ketika kau ada di sini. Tiga hari tidak bertemu dan berbicara meskipun kita serumah membuatku sedih. Aku tidak tahu ini cinta atau semacamnya. Aku tak berani bilang karena memang aku butuh meyakinkan diriku sendiri agar tak membuatmu kecewa..."

"...Dan karenamu juga aku sempat melupakan perasaanku pada Rika sampai kita bertemu saat makan malam itu. Di satu sisi aku begitu senang karena aku bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kusuka hingga aku mengatakan kau adalah temanku pada Rika..."

"...Namun aku menyadari tak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu karena itu artinya aku telah menyakitimu..."

"...Paginya aku menemui Rika untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Dan dia mengerti meskipun aku tahu dia juga terluka..."

Tsubasa menghela nafas berat. Sanae mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsubasa. Dia melihat wajah Tsubasa yang begitu kusut. Ini pertama kalinya laki-laki yang telah menjadi suaminya itu dengan ekspresi demikian. Biasanya Tsubasa selalu bersemangat karena yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bagaimana membawa Jepang membawa pulang piala dunia. Dan karena wanita, Tsubasa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sanae menggenggam tangan Tsubasa dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tsubasa. Tindakan Sanae ini membuat Tsubasa kaget namun bercampur Senang.

"Maaf aku tidak bertanya dulu." Bisik Sanae.

Tsubasa tersenyum, "Tidak. Bukan salahmu. Aku yang tidak segera menjeLaskan."

Sanae tersenyum. Mata mereka bertemu. Melihat senyuman Sanae membuat hati Tsubasa lega. Tsubasa mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sanae. Tak tahu kenapa ia begitu merindukan sentuhan Sanae. Ia kecup mesra bibir Sanae berkali-kali hingga tak sadar ia telah membuat Sanae berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku…. Aku…. Aku…." Tsubasa terdengar bimbang. Ia tatap dalam mata coklat Sanae. Ia tak mau membohongi perasaannya dan Sanae dengan mengatakan kata manis namun menyakitkan yang belum ia rasakan.

Sanae tersenyum lembut. Membalas tatapan Tsubasa. Ia belai pipi Tsubasa dan mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu…" dengan masih menatap mata Tsubasa. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar0benar yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku…"

"Tapi sekarang kau milikku kan?" lanjut Sanae.

Tsubasa tersenyum. Kemudian kembali menjamah bibir lembut Sanae. Mencium leher dan dada Sanae.

"Yours." Bisik Tsubasa

Sanae melingkarkan tangannya di leher Tsubasa. Memintanya lebih mendekat padanya. Memintanya menciumnya lagi dengan lembut. Memintanya menyentuh Sanae lagi. Dia menginginkan Tsubasa. Begitupun Tsubasa.

Dan hari itu dimulai dengan pagi yang indah. =))

.

.

.

TBC

Iyak segini dulu. Cao! ^^


End file.
